Natalie Renderra
Nathan Tyrion (Or Natalie Tyra) Sicarius-Vindicta-Renderra is a character roleplayed by Nathan Kisin. Nathan is the bastard child of Lord Kisin, sent to the Sicarius in return for their aid in training Kisin. Nathan and his Alter Ego Natalie have been with the Sicarius for a few years, before it dissolved, where he then left for the Renderra. History Early Life Nathan was raised without a father, as his own Lord Father left his Mother due to her continued prostitution. This was before his mother, Rachel realized she was pregnant. Nathan was constantly bullied by other children for his somewhat feminine appearance, until he realized enough was enough. The young five year old threatened others with a Kitchen Knife, becoming moderately skilled as he grew older. Nathan's mother was given money from an anonymous man far away, presumedly an old friend of hers. It was in fact, Nathan's father Lucius Renderra. Nathan was always clothed, always fed, and had his own room. But his mother continued on with her prostitution, as Lucius sent only enough money for Nathan to be cared for, Rachel needed to work hard to maintain funds for herself as well. Soon enough, Nathan reached a discovery when he was 8, one he tried to keep secret for a long time. Nathan realized he was transgendered. The Vendetta When Nathan reached Age 15, he apprenticed as a Blacksmith. The new teacher of his showed the Guthixian a group known as the Vendetta. The Vendetta were a group of Freedom Fighters and Anarchists, determined to topple oppression throughout Gielinor. Nathan refined his fighting a bit more, eventually becoming highly respected in the group. Nathan did inherit his father's speaking skills, and used them for large, angst filled protests against the governments. Nathan led the movement to raise suspicion against Oliver Ryder being a Mahjarrat, eventually leading to his removal of power from an outside army. The Vendetta died in action, but still existed as Nathan became a journeyman smith, working on tools and weapons in time of war. Nathan was asked to join the Renderra Company as a smith, producing metal goods for the company to ship out. Eventually, the Vendetta dissolved, leaving Nathan hungry for Chaos, but unable to fulfil it. Sicarius Servus Lucius eventually realized, through Lunar Magic Mental Probing, that Nathan was in fact, his son. He treated Nathan better than the other employees, but Kisin knew he could not reveal the secret. His son Zarin would try to kill Nathan if the truth came about, in order to secure his inheritance. In order to protect Nathan from his brother, give Nathan titles and glories as Kisin was promised by the Sicarius, and to settle his debt to them, Nathan was sent to train with the Sicarius. Of course, Servant work was grueling for Nathan. He realized who his father was through a letter. Quickly, Nathan became a Servant of high renown, through his smithing skill, devotion, and already established fighting skill. Eventually, one Sicarius, Lucilla Sicarius, called Nathan out on his feminine appearance. Lucilla gave Nathan the task of dressing female, and posing as her Lesbian lover. Nathan was not happy about his secret being on display, even if it was known that it was forced, Natalie emerged to show her face. After grueling labour paid off, Nathan was inducted into the Sicarius as a Child, by Aldaren Aerendyl-Sicarius Sicarius Child Nathan partially became the "Rebel Child" of the group, not following orders to the letter, but usually working on them. It was during this time, Nathan crafted his then favourite sword, "Blood and Fire." Nathan excelled rather well under Aeven at first, making fast friends of Dakr, Lucilla, and Deerc, later known as Tyrael. Lucilla had been killed in action, saving the lives of many Sicarius from a crushing ceiling. Tyrael was promoted, a few times, distancing him from the rest. Nathan became a bit of an angsty loner, until he met, and took on Rolf as his Combat Apprentice. Rolf Rosemond was a West Ardougne Escapee, gone Sicarius Servant after Mercenary fights alongside the Familia. Nathan trained him faster sword techniques, useful dodging, and luring tactics. Along the way, Nathan befriended "Kianii Le'Gaunt" truly, Luna, the daughter of the mahjarrat Xeivyr. As Rolf's Prowress began to show, Nathan was elevated as a skilled trainer, and tactition. His recruitment of Mya and Roran demonstrated this. Soon, Nathan was promoted to Disciple Rank. Sicarius Disciple Usually, this is End-Game for a Sicarius. They don't go much further. Nathan continued to train Servus, and the newly Blooded Rolf, including Anya, Elice, Eravvi, Mya, and Lilith. Suddenly, the newly appointed Marshall Michael demotes Nathan to a Servant, for a week due to "Insubordination." It would seem Nathan was not respecting his leaders, and the Servants were not respecting him, as a result. Nathan proved Michael wrong. Though every Disciple and Child had free roam to boss him around, not one order was given by any of them towards him. During this time, Nathan crafted his sword "Blackheart" with the Dwarves. Soon after, Nathan began to pick up Ice Magic, taught by Kianii. Sicarius Blade Rather quickly, Nathan proved himself enough to Zaovyr to be worthy of Blade Rank, by using a decoy to be the last standing in a training excersise. His mark altered, Nathan went out, set to work to the best of his ability. When a Disease ran rampant through the Family, Nathan was one of those infected. He experienced Flu-Like symptoms, fighting through the Artic Cold, and leading half the Sicarii through the Morytanian Swamp for a cure. This ended with the actual creation of said cure at a temple to Zaovyr, a Temple of Enlightenment long aged. Nathan soon ran into trouble with the Marcato, as predestined by his bloodline. Nathan and Sadia Marcato began skirmishes, the Sicarius Blade fighting the Lich-Hag's forces and allies. Nathan is of the Renderra, Frostshield, and Abd-Al-Qadir bloodlines, all descending from their heroes. Thus, it is Nathan's Destiny, with this blood, to forever clash with Lerepiel's Followers. Nathan and Sadia eventually ended their little war, with Nathan left superior, but aware of his Destiny to slay her father. Sadia escaped, but not without wounds. Soon after, Nathan opened his Sicarius Sub-Cult, with the Abbas Nal's Permission, known as the Ordo Vitae et Morte. Legendary Nathan soon proved himself to be fit for the rank of Legendaire, reserved only for the top Sicarius. Between the Death of Ebony, the shock of fighting Sadia, and Nathan's own rising insanity, he snapped. On a rampage, the Legend slew ten orphans of Yanille, earning social demotion from Seneschal Thea . Working back up in rank, Nathan began healing children of tumor causing diseases with his medical knowledge. He patched things over wih Mya, while helping Kianii. ...Of course, a bit always goes astray. Nathan and Luna (Kianii's true form) became... Close. What started as a secret soon turned to an affair on both their parts. Nathan's redemption from the Orphan slaughter left him feeling empty. The Hero's Guild approached him, giving him his entrance trials. Nathan Renderra could not argue. Meanwhile... Luna and Nathan soon wed, with Abbas Nal as the one witness. They did however, have a formal wedding later on. Nathan tampered with Blood Magic, in order to prolong his life long enough to live with Luna... Whether or not this is successful, is yet to be seen. Nathan and Luna have a daughter, named Alexis Sicarius. She has Nathan's eyes and hair, with Luna's ears, and skin tone. The rest will be seen as she develops further. The Father of the Renderra Nathan rose to become a leader in his family, soon choosing to leave the Sicarius with Nal's permission. However, his Abbas, Nal Sicarius, went berserk after arguing with his neice, Nathan's wife, on leaving. The manor was levelled, and Nathan left moving back with Lucius. With Lucius soon missing, Nathan was elected the next Patriarch, watching over his family, he made alliances with the Aren, the Concendo, and Asgarnia. He started to patch ties with the Kandar, and work on more trade with the Kharid. Nathan also fought to stop any attempts to bring about Lerepiel's return, most notably the Poleslav's Attempts at using Zepalon's Horn to force him back through Necromancy, and the defeat of Vasco Marcato at the Volodya Castello. More recently, Nathan is trying to repair ties to Kandarin. He has succeeded, in earning a full alliance between the two parties through Saril Khalaniel, his top Captain. Nathan stopped Oavatos' Necromanctic rise in power, as his father did before him. The Zealots, an extremist Saradomin Group, have declared war upon the Renderra for not giving a warm welcome to men trying to force the entire family to convert. They have made little military action, but their ships can be spotted from time to time, to fade into fog. It was during this time Nathan took on a Squire, a Miss Ysabel Theudis, a Morytanian Escapee, like Nathan's former Sicarius Trainee Anya. Aloysius had gifted Nathan two Spirit Animals, Asbjorn the Bear, and Shaelyn the Hawk. Nathan eventually killed Craex, a Mahjarrat of high power. His wife had fallen during the battle, beyond healing. Miserable for days, he has suddenly recovered from his depression with the arrival of a figure named "Zereos." The Mystery Figure The Zealots Appearance/Armaments Combative Weaponry/Magic I apologize for the excessively long weapons section. Nathan, as a Sicarius, knows many, many weapons, and is naturally armed to the teeth. Conventional Weaponry. The Renderra Blade An extremely powerful Guthixian blade, carried solely by the Patriarch of the Renderra, or one who has a majority of the council declare him the next Tyrion. For more information, read the main article. Renderra Katana Made in traditional Eastern style, the blade of this katana is 36 inches, with an intricate handguard styled more after Dwarven smithing. The Blade is made of a mix of Runite and Titanium for the blade, to reinforce the flexibility and resistance to rust. The cutting edge is made of pure, Grade IV quality Rune Ingot, to slice through even the toughest armour with ease. The Hilt is made of the Sicarius Praetorian Alloy, designed to be protective to the hands, even when holding in both. Nathan uses the sword in situations where he is not sure if the Renderra Blade will work, such as, fighting to defend his family against a party that doesn't lean towards any imbalance at all. He wields it strictly two-handed. Renderra Hybrid Mace Nathan's staff of choice is not truly a staff, but a blackened mithril mace, with a gem in the head, crafted of heavy glass, carved and inscribed with druidic symbols, with gems embedded inside. Essentially, this is a Void Knight Mace, styled to better fit the Renderra Family's needs. The Mace is two feet long, and surprisingly light while durable, the head six inches in width, and another ten inches for the head's length. The orb is standardly charged with the water from the Renderra Fountains, giving it a powerful, yet balanced Elemental charge. Basically, it acts as Catalytic runes. However, Nathan's is not only charged in the magical water, but blessed by Aloysius to boost his connection to both his souls, and to Guthix. In a way, this calms Nathan, bringing him to inner peace, while making him far more zealous, but not as much as wielding the Renderra Blade. Superbia Once owned by his father, the Pride-Drainer makes the arrogant and cruel fall to their knees, begging for forgiveness. The split dagger was stolen by the Marcato Coven, the twin white stilleto blades jutting from the darkened elemental metal hilt, the large emerald embedded within glowing with a cruel flame. The Dagger is Nathan's preffered sidearm, and even carried when he poses as Natalie. Nathan has learned "Injection" attacks from Lucius, allowing him to focus enough on where an enemy is coming from to strike them, and cast the spell into the stab-wound. This only works with Fire, Ice, Shadow, Blood, and Lightning Magic, which are all potentially intangible and can be charged without interfereing with the dagger-strike. Assassin's Blade Crafted of Razorsteel edges and mithril body, this sharp and furious blade, is designed to move around shields and through the jaw of an opponent under the helmet. It is meant to be used discreetly, for a quick, deadly kill. Nathan's, like many of his blades, is black, with a whitesteel hilt, and black grip. The complicated hilt and blade has a small hook jutting out, allowing weapons to be caught and disarmed. It can be held in a traditional or reverse grip. Nathan owns two of these blades, both kept on belt sheathes. Thrown Knives Nathan always keeps about 10 thrown knives on his person, each crafted of normal, "cheap" steel with a leather handgrip. Sharpened on a whetstone, Nathan keeps five on his belt, and five on his pauldron. Strategically, either sets him up to throw in either a straight or spinning toss, allowing versatility in even his knives. Though not as good for hand to hand, they are still a possible use in Nathan's Melee. Deflector Shield, Void Knight Issue Nathan's only shield is a lightweight shield crafted for the Void Knight Order. While he was never a Void Knight, his deflector is styled after it. It is light as bronze, yet durable as Mithril with the alloys used, able to defend from all kinds of attacks easily. Nathan usually wears it on his back, using it as a shield of choice with his swords, if he actually bothers to use a shield. Unconventional Weapons, Assassination Gear Sicarius Athame Carried by Nathan and Natalie at all times is the powerful Sicarius magic within what was once Nathan's Druidic Athame. The Blade is masterfully crafted, with a traditional iron blade, and ebony wood hilt, bearing the mark of the Renderra inscribed in Silver, but the name "Sicarius" written on the blade itself, in old Druidic writing. Nathan doesn't like using this as a conventional weapon, preffering it ceremoniously, or for the usual Sicarius actions. So, Bloodings of new Sicarius, promoting existing Sicarius, and hurting unruly Sicarius with the power of the mark. This, naturally, came to an end with his mark's power fading. (Modified) Traven Switchblade Bracers Nathan was given access to a Traven Design by Nal Sicarius' craft. Nal had originally made these bracers for the Traven, the switchblades emerging with little more than the press of a button. Upon unfurling, the blades flip out smoothly, and quickly, in a way Nathan easily modified for his old Ret'Braces. There was no more need for the more common bolt-latch blades of the Sicarius, though while appearing far more advanced in make, are in truth crude in comparison to the simple switchblade bracers. The actual armour to these blades is Renderran Alloy, Nathan's metal of choice for pious weaponry. The blades are also Renderran Alloy, polished and engraved in runic lettering for decoration. Nathan owns three pairs. One bears rubies, inscribed with the "S" of the Sicarius in Sicarii Praetorian Alloy. It is enchanted to increase his attack's power with strength. The next bears Emeralds, inscribed with the Druidic Iron pentacle of the Renderra, increasing defensive skills and armour quality, while also making Nathan feel more devout to Guthix. The final, carries the "All-Seeing Eye" of the Abdul-Qadir, crafted of Sugilite, with silver trim. This complicated enchantment increases Nathan's Focus, Awareness, and Magical skills. Renderran Bracer Launcher The bracer can be filled with various ammunition. *Darts, which it was made for. *Chilli Powder *Glass *Poisonous Spores *Sand There is a three step firing system to this device. 1. The Ammunition must be loaded, opening the compartment on the inner side of the bracer. This creates two loud clicks as the compartment locks, to prevent flying open. The Compartment is door styled, with a thin slot for firing. 2. The Rune Slot must have an air rune loaded, and held in place with a finger or wand. This creates an audible hum as the magic activates. The slot is located directly behind the dart compartment, as to propel it. 3. As the magic activates, the dart rushes out in about three seconds, with a puff as the wind flies out to propel it. Any particle weapon will create a puff as well, but couple it with a short range effect, possibly blinding. Nathan uses steel darts for this, kept on a belt that goes across his breastplate. The bracer itself he crafted of the Renderra Alloy, but the mechanical pieces are steel, as to keep the clockword functioning. Anyone using these bracers needs knowledge of the "Wind Rush" spell. Magic Three Arts of Fire Nathan had learned his fire magic originally from Oavatos, who had taught him to manipulate fire to his will, especially the red flames used by the Abdul-Qadir. The Blood Red fire has become a staple of his for Sicarius Funeral Pyres, accompanied with the words "With Blood and Fire, you were reborn. In Blood and Fire, you leave us." Later on, Nathan learned how to perform his fire magic in a zealous green, drawing his faith into the equation of his flames. He learned this after visiting Aloysius, during his duel with Lerepiel. The flames are especially deadly to undead, among other creatures that disturb balance to an extreme. Nathan's third art is the simple one of Elemental Fire, which he is learning to conserve magical energy. The normal flames function like any other Elemental Magic, while they lack the spread-ability of the Red Flames, and the power of the Green, they have a happy medium of the two with more energy saved. All three of Nathan's fire spells can be sent in streams, fireballs, and lobbed to burst. However, the Green Flames can form a magic circle that harms undead, and Red Flames are more easily manipulated into shapes and controlled. The Two Forms of Ice Nathan learned all his ice magic, originally, from his wife Kiaera. Kiaera taught him the ice spells that froze water from the air into a single sharp object, thrown as a bolt. While dangerous, Nathan found it wasn't versatile enough, looking to Ali Abdul-Qadir to expand his knowledge. Ali had taught him the Freezing Gale technique, as Ali did the Frostminds, a technique that allows Nathan to blast purely cold air for his targets, and in extreme cases, freeze entire limbs. The Devil's Paintbrush, Blood Nathan learned all his Blood magic from Zaovyr Le'Gaunt, including the arts of using blood to fight, and damaging with a chemical reaction created by Magic. Nathan uses his blood-moving spells in the form of ice, drawing it, then flash-freezing it. Due to the iron in the bloodstream, this is a more enrgy-costing, but more harmful ice bolt. The Life-Sapping chemical is created by forcing respiration upon the target, draining otherwise nessacery energy and oxygen from the foes cells, and then using that energy to move back through Nathan, as he forces it to Photosynthesis, giving him a bit of the energy drained in the form of food for his cells, and Oxygen. The Cruel Art of Shadows One art Nathan has learned to a proficient level is that of Shadow. Nathan meditated, many hours Day and sometimes Night, focusing on the shadows about the dreary Sicarius manor, bending them to his will. Nathan has learned to disrupt the senses with his shadow spells, namely sight and hearing. Using the darkness about him, Nathan can force the target to feel a harsh burn, converting energy from the body to light energy to counter it. This energy, during the transfer, creates heat, while also tiring them. Effectively, Long-Term damage could result in complete destruction of nerves. Lightning Arc Art Nathan has begun to practice the art of magic he calls "Vekon Lightning." His magic, while raw and unformed, is progressing rather quickly towards a rather dangerous point. Nathan can send the lightning in an arc, wildly jumping around until it finds a suitably armoured foe, then electrocuting them. While not near a lethal point, it tires Nathan extremely to use, so he typically avoids using it without a large amount of magical aid. Nathan's Appearance Nathan stands 5'9, having Kharidian-Looking skin due to his half Kharidian Heritage. His eyes were once Bastard Brown, but are now a Rich, Emerald Green shade. He is lean in body, built for speed, though has notable muscle tone on his arms from his smithing work. Nathan almost always keeps his gloves and boots on, to hide his nails. This is because his nails are enameled a shade of black, with white tips to Natalie's liking. Druidic Armour Nathan has started wearing an adapted style of armour, reverse engineered from Tyrion's Breastplate. This armour covers his chest, with an emerald on the nipple line. The pauldrons are slightly heavier, bearing slits to sheathe thrown knives within. A leather band attached to the breastplate allows for some protection on the sides and back. The armour carries two key enchantments, the first being one of defense, linking it to all of Nathan's other Renderra gear. The second, is one that allows him to shift his armour's form to better fit Natalie. The armour itself is lightwight mithril coated in a thin plating of druidic iron, bearing a power of holiness to Nathan. It makes him wish to act more in the eyes of his god, a permanent reminder while worn. It is coupled with a veteran grey Sicarius splitrobe, enchanted to boost his magical prowess, and a grey cloak trimmed in black for the Renderra. Symbolically, this suggests to the Sicarius an older, more experienced member of the family. To the Renderra, it represents a balanced, powerful man, looking for peace, but willing to fight. Ordo Vitae Armour Latin for, "The Order of Life." It is white armour worn over black, magical splitrobes for versatile fighting among Battle-Magi. It bears Sicarii Markings, of course. The robes have a symbolic meaning to show a Balanced, Aged fighter of the Sicarius who is willing to kill for his goals. The white armour contradicts this, showing an Aged healer, willing to aid those in need of help. Essentially, the armour labels the wearer, in this case, as a Balanced Fighter and Healer who acts as a Combatant first, Medic second. Nathan wears this with Pauldrons, Vambraces, and a stomach guard all in white, covering his main areas with protection from blades, while maintaining a lightwight appearance. Casual Occasionally, Nathan dresses casually, wearing simple Leather Armour, or his Splitrobe. Both function the same, with lightweight protection for common, everyday tasks, or sleeping in. When dressing casual in public, Nathan wears Leather. Otherwise, among the Sicarius or the Druids, he wears a Black Splitrobe. Natalie's appearance Natalie is Nathan's female alter ego. She, like Nathan, had bastard brown eyes (Now Emerald Green), caramel skin, jet black hair, and a lean body. Natalie can be best described as Svelte. She seems graceful and thin, built for running and hiding in plain sight. She relies heavily on dirty, unorthodox tactics, because her usual garb makes normal fighting near impossible. Druidic Armour Natalie has started wearing an adapted style of armour, reverse engineered from Tyrion's breastplate. This armour covers his chest, with an emerald on the nipple line. The pauldrons are slightly heavier, bearing slits to sheathe thrown knives within. A leather band attached to the breastplate allows for some protection on the sides and back. The armour carries two key enchantments, the first being one of defense, linking it to all of Natalie's other Renderra gear. The second, is one that allows Nathan to shift his armour's form to better fit Natalie. The armour itself is lightwight mithril coated in a thin plating of druidic iron, bearing a power of holiness to Natalie. It makes her wish to act more in the eyes of her god, a permanent reminder while worn. It is coupled with a veteran grey Sicarius splitrobe, enchanted to boost her magical prowess, and a grey cloak trimmed in black for the Renderra. Symbolically, this suggests to the Sicarius an older, more experienced member of the family. To the Renderra, it represents a balanced and beautiful woman, looking for peace, but willing to fight. Ordo Vitae Robes The Ordo Vitae robes for women have a detachable splitrobe, allowing them to be worn with leather chaps or the splitrobe. Natalie's bottoms vary greatly, due to the style she feels most like wearing at that time. Renderra Court Gown The Renderra have long followed Void Knight Traditions, and Asgarnian in general. When appearing for Court, Natalie wears a long black dress coupled with a tight corset over her upper body, and green earings. Her hair is purposefully curled, to attract looks from everyone about her, with black heels and stockings covering her legs. Noblewoman's Dress and Jacket Natalie owns about three of these, one in Black, one in Grey, and one in Navy Blue. All three are a poofy, Noble-looking gown, with a corsetted body and covering jacket. They are usually accompanied with matching shoes and hoisery. Personality Nathan Persona Nathan has accomplished a bit through mental training. For one, he can maintain a rather stoic appearance in body language, using his emotions sparingly to show when he actually feels something. This is the way he usually is in Public, commanding authority to himself to compensate for the otherwise girly appearance he has physically. Natalie Persona Due to her usual garb, Natalie has to rely on a different tactic to gain obedience. Similar to the character Daisy from the novel, "The Great Gatsby." She has her voice move up and down, manipulating people into listening to her words as the pitch changes, almost like singing. She whispers to draw people close, and emotionally puts herself at the extreme in a playful manner. This results in, with her appearance, people becoming easily attracted to her. The Real Nathan Nathan's true personality is somewhere in between the two extremes he uses as Personas. He is playful but knows when to be serious, casually showing emotions about. The real Nathan can be afraid, but refuses to show his fear in either of his other Personas. Nathan's unhidden personality will cry, laugh and tease. He is loving to friends and family, and will do anything for them. He hides little from those closest to him. Pets and Close-Companions Asbjorn the Bear Asbjorn is a growing brown bear cub gifted to Nathan by Aloysius. The Nature Spirit allows Nathan to commune with Asbjorn freely. Asbjorn is a Varrockian Bear, all brown in coat with long claws, strong build for its size, and unatural green eyes, similar to Aloysius' and Nathan's. As a morale boost, and a partner, Asbjorn encourages Nathan to train to push his limits. He seems to make Nathan's urge to train to become stronger and faster in combat emerge. Eventually, Asbjorn will become a menace upon the battlefield, wrecking through masses of troops as Nathan trains his bear to fight with him. Shaelyn the Hawk Nathan's other Spirit Guide and companion is Shaelyn, a Duck Hawk (Peregrine Falcon) from the Northern Asgarnian Woods. She is a close companion, able to quickly see through illusions, and view the supernatural. She, like Asbjorn, Aloysius, and Nathan, has unatural green eyes. Shaelyn is commonly seen perching on Nathan's shoulder, still a Fledgling. Shaelyn encourages Nathan to meditate and pray, as well as focus on Balance, and magical means. Through Shaelyn, Nathan has learned Astral Projection, able to practice his magic without the use of Runes while meditating. Zicth the Jaguar Not actually his own companion, but that of his fallen wife Kia, Zicth is often seen with Zereos. Zicth is a Black Jaguar Kitten, about the size of a common housecat. It represents guarding time, and protecting the unknown. It was a gift from Aloysius to Kiaera, to help prepare her for a transition she and Nathan would find, inevitably, in the near future. Zicth's attitude is rather quiet, protecting whomever he follows by keeping in touch telepathically. Trivia *Nathan was originally inspired by Laura Jane Grace (Formerly Tommy Gabel) lead singer of the Punk Band Against Me!, and V, from the movie "V for Vendetta." *The Song that I feel best describes Nathan's Heritage and personality is an instrumental version of the song "State of Massachusetts" by the Dropkick Murphys. *Nathan's Dual Souls are inspired by the Native American Theory surrounding transgendered people, and bisexuality. *Nathan's Dual Swords, when he used them, represent the split persona of himself. The fact he uses one or the other now, equally, shows he has come to accept both. *Nathan has a habit of spinning his daggers in his fingers when he is bored. *Nathan's Wife, Kiaera (AKA: Kianii, Luna), is the daughter of Xeivyr, a Mahjarrat who merged with Zaox Le'Gaunt. *Nathan was barred from entering Ardougne, Yanille, Camelot, Seers Village, Port Khazard, Witchaven, Hemenster, Catherby, and with Kandarin's Conquest of Taverley and Burthorpe, those as well. He usually ignored this Exhilation, so far as owning two houses among the properties, but stayed away from Ardougne, as reinforced by Althea Sicarius, who threatened to use the mark to kill him if he enterred Ardougne. *Nathan, like his wife, is Ambidextrous. *The animal most tied to Nathan's Spirit is the Guthixian Hawk. This ties back to his need to his ability to think impartially, his speaking skill, and his status as a visionary for a better future for his family. He often goes days without sleeping or eating if something troubles him deeply, simply trying to find a way to figure the best solution. *Nathan's Power Animal, however, has always been the Varrockian Bear. He feels spiritually protected with its battle prowess and strength, aiding his emotions. He purposefully uses his will to keep himself away from stubborn pride, the weakness of many of his family, and also of the otherwise tactical genius of the bear. Category:Sicarius Category:Renderra Category:Guthixian Category:Assassin Category:Smith Category:Transgendered Category:Characters Category:Noble Category:Bastard Category:Humans Category:Neutral